


A cold one.

by Adlez27



Series: KLADverse [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cracking Open A Cold One With The Boys, Gen, ice mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: ICE MOUNTAIN just hanging out, and Natsuki's woes with masculinity





	A cold one.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2013 in the KLADverse master timeline, so Natsuki is (obviously) still alive.
> 
> Minami Takashi is an original ICE MOUNTAIN character created by the Fractured Planes doujin music circle, of which the author is a member. He is the band's recording engineer, and is also known as Flarmpaptt Dawlcs Sorrlalgb and Mixer-kun.

When it was time to get down to business, the band would always meet up with Mixer-kun at Tojo Recording Studio. When they simply wanted to meet up and jam, the best location was Haruto's house.

Although they had come with instruments in tow, that wasn't the only purpose of meeting up. The band wanted to discuss some songs being written and future shows they could put on, but as they ran through opinions and schedules, it quickly became a casual conversation.

"So all us teachers have the same schedule, except me," Kiyoteru summarized. "Since I also go to AHS for a couple hours after school, and I get called in on weekends too."  
"Just one thing can make you go from loads of free time to constantly busy, huh," Tohma commented.   
"And my trip to Germany is during the summer break," Kiyoteru added.  
"Couldn't we just book a gig without you?" Natsuki asked, reaching for his third beer today.

Akito tutted. "Can you really handle that much?"  
"Shut up!" Natsuki retorted, swiftly rising to anger. "It's just beer, there's nothing wrong with that!"  
"Now now, settle down," Haruto said in his calming teacher voice.  
"Why are you always on my case about alcohol?" Natsuki demanded. "Oh my god, I'm literally 25 years old."  
"You look and sound 12," Akito quickly replied.  
"It's because you always get annoying when you're drunk," Tohma answered, a hit of brutal honesty.  
"I'm not the one starting these fights!" Natsuki said, a bit too loud. "People are trying to piss me off on purpose, Akito." He pointed his can of beer at Akito.  
"No no no nono no, I was just looking out for a dear friend," Akito sarcastically explained, taking the can out of Natsuki's hand.  
"OH- Give me that, you piece of shit." Natsuki immediately gunned for Akito. "I'll cut all the strings off your guitar if you don't give it back to me."  
"Hey, we still have more over here," Flarmpaptt called out. To be honest, he had no idea why he was invited to this. He didn't need to have any creative influence on the band. He recorded and mixed the band for free, but that was just because they were his first band. He kept coming back because working with them was a great way to practice.

"Forget it," Natsuki said, sitting back down and putting his head on the table. "You're so damn lucky, Mixer-kun."  
"Uh… why?" he asked.  
"You can literally put flowers in your hair, and nobody doubts you for it," Natsuki jealously pointed out. "If I do so much as say good morning, someone will call me a woman."  
"It's because you're so cute," Haruto complimented.  
"I hate it!" Natsuki cried out. "People think I'm so irrational when I get angry about it. You'd get angry too, right?"  
"Definitely," Tohma agreed.  
"I don't know," Kiyoteru said, thinking. "If a parent thought of me as a woman, that kind of implies they trust me more."  
"Pansy," Akito said, on the topic of Teru.  
"And I love being a pastry chef too," Natsuki continued. "But I keep having to justify myself. If I had Teru's looks, nobody would think I'm some sort of faggot. I'd look like an elegant pro chef."  
"What did you just say?" Teru asked, incredulous.  
"Okay, that's a little too far," Haruto warned.  
"And look at this guy!" Natsuki ignored the other two and leaned over the table to run his hands through Tohma's hair. "His hair is so long. And nobody thinks he looks like a woman. In fact, it makes him look even more manly, like a real rock star."  
"Stop touching my hair," Tohma said sternly, putting Natsuki back in his seat.  
"I'm just saying, if I had hair as long as yours, I'd one hundred percent be mistaken for a girl. It's not fair," Natsuki whined.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Akito said with that "shouganai" attitude. "Sure, you're short, and have a high voice and a baby face. That's just the way you are."  
"And the way you are is a blessing from the gods," Haruto praised.  
"From God," Kiyoteru corrected. "Just the one."  
"I thought I would escape the christians when I left the States," Haruto muttered to himself in English.  
"It's not faiiir," Natsuki kept whining, crying with his face pressed to the table. "I just want to live my life however I want. But if people keep judging me like this, I'd rather die."  
"Just how drunk IS he?" Flarmpaptt asked Kiyoteru quietly, sitting at a distance.  
"Hey, what if you tried to literally live as a woman?" Akito proposed.  
"Are you out of your goddamn mind!?" Natsuki yelled, snapping his head back up. His nose was dripping.  
"W-why don't we go to the shooting range next week?" Haruto offered instead.  
Natsuki sniffled. "Yeah, sounds good." He got some tissues and cleaned up his face. "It's the only place that takes me seriously.  
Akito, Tohma, and Haruto were glad this ordeal was over. Kiyoteru and Flarmpaptt were confused and very concerned as to what involvement Natsuki had with a shooting range.


End file.
